Bloody Sakura
by Mikuro Kurayami
Summary: Killua is on a mission to kill a rebel peasant named Kaito. His death forever changes the young assassin's life.
1. Default Chapter

1 Bloody Sakura  
  
By: Mikuro Kurayami  
  
Killu a stood under a huge tree that morning. The air was fresh and his silvery hair danced with the soft cool breeze. He closed his eyes and felt the wind on his sunlight showered face. The blossoms from the tree danced around him before peacefully landing onto the ground. His gaze fell as he followed the last blossom fall down.  
  
"Sakura…" he murmured. He clenched his fist and looked away. The sakura leaf was stained with the blood that trickled from his hand.  
  
  
  
"What?!" Miluki cried in surprise. "Why let me do such an easy task? Are you underestimating my skill, Grandfather??!"  
  
"It's not that…" Xeno tried to explain but Miluki droned on.  
  
"Why don't you let Killua do it?" he whined  
  
Xeno gave him a piercing glare. He was about to explain once more when Killua intervened.  
  
"Oi! It's alright. I'll do it" He yawned loudly. "Miluki's too fat to do it anyways…"  
  
"Asshole!" Miluki muttered under his breath and left the room. Killua laughed at him mockingly.  
  
Xeno cleared his throat. "Very well, Killua, the orders are to slaughter the peasant rebel and his family…"  
  
  
  
Killua slowly approached the queer-looking house. It had a thatched roof and it's foundation was solely wood. The oddest thing about it was that its windows were made from some thick white paper. The door, or what he presumed a door, was made of the same material and it slid open, much to his surprise.  
  
It was still early for the sun to be up and the moon had already set. But he didn't need the aid of light to do his job. He worked best under the blanket of darkness…  
  
  
  
"Are you sure you'd allow him to do this mission?" Illumi asked, although his face remained deadpan, there was a trace of concern in his manner of speaking. "He has been fickle these past few weeks"  
  
Kikyou felt the same way. "Killua-kun… I am very worried about him." She nervously turned to her husband. "Silva…"  
  
Silva remained silent for a moment. "I trust him." He finally said. "No matter how fickle you say he is, he is still a Zoldick. He will come back." He said the last few words confidently.  
  
"Please take care of you little brother, Illumi" Kikyou pleaded, holding Illumi's hands. "Promise me you will."  
  
"I will mother, I promise."  
  
After hearing that, Killua simply walked away towards the exit of their house.  
  
  
  
He had partly done his mission. Now all he had to do was to wait for the peasant rebel leader, or Misumaru Kaito as he was named.  
  
"Tadaima!" Someone called outside.  
  
No response came. Killua chose to stay inside the house and waited for the person to come in before killing him. His form was barely visible in the shadows and patiently waited for a time to strike.  
  
"Tadaima!" He called out again, this time entering the house. The uneasy silence welcomed his greeting. He removed his worn-out slippers and stepped on the tatami floor. He smiled and stared straight to where Killua was hiding.  
  
"You're supposed to say 'Okaeri nasai'" he told him  
  
Killua was taken aback. "How did…"  
  
"You're also supposed to remove your shoes when you enter a house."  
  
Killua snorted and got out of his hiding. He didn't feel the urge to kill someone at that moment and continued observing the man.  
  
The man produced a matchbox from his hakama and made a fire in the middle of the house. This surprised Killua very much but then he noticed that it was supposed to be a fireplace.  
  
"Did you wake my wife Izumi when you killed her?" Killua saw the man's face more clearly now. He was thin, almost as scrawny as a stray dog. His clothes were more tattered than an ordinary peasant. He looked no younger than his own brother Illumi, although his eyes were grave and expressive unlike that blank stare that Illumi usually gave.  
  
"No…" Killua replied, unsure where this conversation was leading. "Won't you even fight back?" Killua asked, totally bringing his guard down.  
  
"It would be futile to, won't it Zoldick-san?" The man finally laid his grave eyes on him. "Can I make a request before you kill me?"  
  
"Uh… sure" Killua agreed uncertainly. "What is it?"  
  
The Kaito smiled once more. "Let me live to see the sunrise for the last time!"  
  
  
  
"Play with me, Onii-sama." Karuto appeared behind him. He didn't feel her presence at once, only when she spoke did he notice her. "Miluki oni-sama made me a new doll. It can stand and move its arms like a real person," she told him proudly.  
  
Killua smiled and patted her head. "That's a very nice doll, Karuto-chan" Although did Miluki really need to make her breasts that big? "But sorry I can't play with you. I have a mission to fulfill." He continued walking, Karuto trailing behind him.  
  
Karuto's eyes widened. "Outside?" she looked eager. "Take me with you Oni- sama!"  
  
"You know you can't go outside… not until you are able to open the Door of Verification by yourself. Besides you need to train more." Killua reminded her. "I'm sorry, but Okaa-sama would really be mad at me if I let you come. Maybe when you're a little older, we can go to missions together."  
  
"I'll train hard… and be as strong as Killua onii-sama," she told him. "But… bring me something from the outside."  
  
"Ok..." he agreed and closed the door behind him.  
  
  
  
"Tea?" Kaito offered Killua.  
  
"No thank you, I just ate" he refused politely. He sat nearer the fire this time, right across the man he was about to kill.  
  
Kaito poured himself a cup and sipped silently. "My name is Misumaru Kaito."  
  
"Killua… Killua Zoldick" he replied.  
  
"Such a young age…" Kaito murmured to himself. "Would you listen to me before I die?"  
  
"Tell me something first." Killua said raising his tone a bit. "How did you know I was here?"  
  
"I was a samurai… trained to protect my emperor." Kaito replied. "Also trained to fight against various foes such as ronins, ninjas and asassins such as you, Zoldick-san." His eyes flickered with the flames. "But the emperor was evil. All he cared about was himself and his riches."  
  
Although Killua didn't really feel like it, he listened to Kaito intently. He already heard the early birds chirping outside the house. Kaito's story bored him to death as the sounds of the birds interested him more all of a sudden.  
  
"And then, I met Izumi. The emperor wanted her as well and he made her his concubine. We had to escape… or suffer within his clutches."  
  
"Are you telling me this because you want me to feel pity?" Killua asked coldly. "You are mistaken mister, because I am a professional killer, I do not feel pity." He stood up and walked towards the window and gazed into the horizon. Patiently waiting for the signs of dawn to appear "Nothing personal, just doing my job." He added defiantly.  
  
Kaito laughed heartily although the grave expression never left his face. "Ha, ha! How I wish you really do feel pity! Alas, I shouldn't hope that I would still live another day… I know you cannot feel pity, especially for an idiot such as I whom you don't even know." He sighed and stared at the same window Killua was staring at.  
  
"What is that strange tree?" Killua asked genuinely feeling curious.  
  
"That is a cherry blossom tree… or Sakura as we call it here." Kaito replied. "We named her after that blossom. Sakura…"  
  
"Sakura…" Killua repeated. "Is that the name of your child?"  
  
"Alas, she is not mine to own…" Kaito sighed heavily. "She is Izumi's… and the emperor's…" He stood up and headed towards a large wooden chest. He flipped the latches and opened the cover. "Come here Zoldick-san. To you, I shall give this instead." He handed him a clothing with bright patterns.  
  
"What is this?"  
  
"That is a kimono. Izumi weaved this for Sakura for her to wear when she grows up. That's the only thing of value I can give you for letting me live a little longer… and ending my life."  
  
Killua stared at him bewildered but he said nothing.  
  
"Izumi is gone… therefore I have no purpose to live. I vowed to protect her with my life and now I my only wish is to join her." Light showered his grave face; the sun had already risen.  
  
  
  
"Pity?" Killua murmured to himself. Pity? I should not feel pity… A tear cascaded down his cheek and landed on the sakura leaf, combining with the drops of blood that dripped from his hand. How come I shed tears for someone I hardly knew?  
  
He turned his gaze towards the package that was neatly folded near one of the roots of the tree. You are wrong Kaito…. He dropped on his knees, his fingers dug deep into the soil. The tears were flowing freely from his eyes and were moistening the ground and the fallen sakura. Killua got a handful of soil and tossed it aside, …because I do feel pity… and he started digging their graves with his bare hands. A huge gust of wind sent sakura leaves flying all over.  
  
Illumi watched all this at a distance. He caught a stray sakura leaf that blew towards his direction. He peacefully glanced at the leaf, noticing that it had a bright red stain on it. Blood and tears… much as I feared. Killua….  
  
  
  
"Welcome back Onii-sama," Karuto greeted Killua as soon as he arrived home.  
  
"Here…" He handed her a package. "Something from the outside world. It's called a kimono, wear it." He didn't wait for her to say anymore and he slammed the door of his room shut.  
  
Karuto stared languidly. She unfolded the package that he gave her. A pink leaf fell down and caught her attention. She picked it up and noticed that it was bathed in blood.  
  
Don't leave me… onii-sama…  
  
She clutched the leaf and started sobbing.  
  
  
  
Author's notes:  
  
GAH!!! My very first attempt to write a serious H x H fanfic. I do hope I did OK…. I got the idea of the fic as soon as I woke up one morning. I don't really know if it its really that angsty… but what the heck! I finished a fanfic!!! *sprinkles sakura leaves around*  
  
DISCLAIMER: Killua, Karuto, Xeno, Silva, Kikyou, Miluki and Illumi Zoldick are from the anime/manga Hunter x hunter and are owned by Yoshirhiro Togashi-sama!! Kaitou, Sakura and Izumi are characters I made up. Although Illumi is mine for the taking… BWAHAHAHAHA!!!! *hordes of Illumi fans lynch mob Kurayami* EEP! 


	2. Overcast

1 Overcast  
  
A sequel to Bloody Sakura by: Mikuro Kurayami  
  
It wasn't the first time Illumi stayed in his room's patio and simply gazed at the nighttime sky. Even though he was usually away from home, he would never forget to stop for a while and admire the jewel-like stars strewn across the midnight blue sky. Their minute twinkling reflected on his blank eyes as pools of deep, murky waters with an immensely unfathomable bottom. The stars warmed the seemingly cold assassin's heart more often than a successful mission or the billions he got for a job well done.  
  
This night was different. The heavens were in turmoil. Dark, overbearing clouds loomed over the Kukuru Mountains slowly concealing the natural nightlights. The clouds moved in faster and grew thicker; the longer Illumi watched the sky. Only a few stars could be seen now and a huge gust of wind sent his hair fluttering violently to his side.  
  
"Cold…" he murmured to himself and gave an exasperated sigh. A flicker from below the Zoldick mansion aroused his attention towards reality. Unruly silver hair reflected into the assassin's dull eyes. The person was quick and agile, but not too fast for Illumi not to notice who it was.  
  
'Where will my bastard of a brother go now?' He thought bitterly, tucking his silky, black hair behind his ears as not to annoy him. Of all the Zoldick siblings, Killua was the most difficult one to deal with. He was brash, undisciplined but exceptionally strong. His father tolerated most of the messes he usually gets himself involved in. His mother could not even instruct him to clean his own room, not that it was that messy as Miluki's. But still, Killua usually got what he wanted. Illumi gritted his teeth, most discreetly and continued watching his little brother skate himself to freedom.  
  
I'm sure Kanalia would let him pass… he told himself. Kanalia considered Killua as her friend. No matter how many hundreds of men he knew she could slay in just a few seconds, she was still a green horn in the art of carnage. She didn't even want to murder anyone.  
  
What could possibly make Killua be like this? He wondered to himself. Killing is just second nature to him… how could one man change his mind?  
  
"Please take care of your little brother, Illumi" he could recall how his mother, Kikyou pleaded to him. She even had him promise to her. His mother was a highly emotional woman. Any little thing irritating her would make her burst and go berserk for hours. Still, she loved her family very much and would do anything to make them happy.  
  
"I will mother, I promise" he remembered how he replied. He pitied his mother, she always hoped for the best for her children. She always had Karuto on her side, aiding her everyday when she trained. She wanted Karuto to grow as potent as her older brothers. She also seemed to love Killua most of all, despite the fact that he was the cause of her near-blindness and blemished face.  
  
Okaa-sama was right; he shouldn't have gone to that mission.  
  
He left the patio and went into his room. It was hardly used, as his stuff was in the exact same spot as they were years before when he considered redecorating. However, dust didn't seem to settle on his things. Everyday, the maids would come and tidy things up whether Illumi would come or not. Sleep didn't cross Illumi's mind one bit that night. He had to fulfill a promise for his mother. For his beloved okaa-sama…  
  
He caught Karuto sobbing in the hallway. Like Illumi, Karuto was usually emotionless and static. Because she had the keenest eyesight, she was trained to move about as subtle and as quick as possible, avoiding all unnecessary noise or movements. They trained her to scan the movements of her targets and kill them without even allowing them to scream.  
  
"Karuto-chan…" he said softly, the placidness in his voice remained. He didn't have an idea on what could possibly make his sister cry.  
  
"Illumi-onii-sama," she cried out, startled and quickly dried her tears. "I… didn't see you coming."  
  
Illumi inched nearer until he was right in front of her. He noticed a package ripped open and next to it a piece of clothing sprawled into a pile.  
  
Karuto saw what he was eyeing. "I asked Killua-onii-sama to bring me something from the outside world. And he brought me a kimono."  
  
"And what is that on your hand?" he pressed, noticing that she wouldn't say anymore.  
  
Karuto held up her hand to him and slowly opened her palm. A tiny, bloodstained sakura leaf rested on her soft hand.  
  
The stars were now cowering behind overcast skies as a soft drizzle fell.  
  
  
  
Author's notes: And Kurayami-chan's serious type fanfics strikes again! I was staring the overcast sky one night (with Inori playing in the background) and inspiration struck me like a bolt of lightning. I wasn't planning on doing as sequel for Bloody Sakura but I couldn't resist the urge to do so. As usual, Hunter x hunter, Illumi, Karuto, Miluki, Kikyou and Killua are the property of Yoshihiro Togashi. 


End file.
